


The Wrong Foot

by kitty015



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Meetings, I actually forgot what Clark's name was while writing this, Kinda, M/M, Slow Burn, batfamily, more like oh he doesnt trust me to oh my god hes pretty cool to oh no hes hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty015/pseuds/kitty015
Summary: Krypton is under attack by an alien threat and the Justice League is called to assist. As thanks, Krypton offers young scientist Kal-el to travel to earth and update the Justice League's tech. But, as Kal will soon discover, it's pretty hard to do your job when you've got a bat breathing down your neck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the beautiful artwork by Orotea who I was paired with http://orotea.com/post/162498095579/title-the-wrong-foot-author-kitty-artist-orotea

Sirens screamed across the courtyard. Citizens trampled the grass, scrambling to get away. They no longer cared for the strict rules to walk on the path. Screams were coming from all directions  
  
Kal stood in the middle of the panic, frozen to the spot. Dust from crumbling buildings forced him to squint. Someone in the distance screamed at the ground shook again. Flying above them was a large black mass blocking out the sun. It seemed to stretch out forever, covering all of Kandor in a dark shadow.  
  
“Kal!” His father's voice called to him from his ear piece. The courtyard was starting to empty now, only a few stragglers and Kal still staring at the ship threatening to attack. “Kal-el! Come in!” the urgency in his father's voice snapped him out of his trance.  
  
“Yes Father, I’m here.”  
  
“Oh thank Rao.” From the other end, Kal could practically feel the relief flood his father’s body. “Your mother was so worried, where are you?”  
  
“The city centre, Father.”  
  
“Kal? What--was---?---you’re--breaking---?” Feedback screamed in his ear. He cursed under his breath and removed the offending device.  
  
Whatever was up there, was blocking their communications.  
  
There was a warning going out across the city to stay indoors but in his rush to get home that night, he had left important papers at his desk, and he was determined to get them back. Oh, how he regretted this decision now.  
  
In the distance, an explosion echoed, and chaos ensued once more. Mothers shielded their children, husbands swept their wives away, a group of teens screamed and scattered. No one was left behind, except for one.  
  
Kal pushed through the crowd, his eyes glued to the little girl sitting in the middle of the panic. Kal cupped his hands over his mouth. “Miss? Miss!” From a distance, he could see the red eyes and hot tears running down her cheeks. He shouted once more, this time her head snapped towards him. When he reached her, he noticed the burning, red scrape on her knees.  
  
“Hey darling, do you know where your mother is?” Kal asked crouching.  
  
The girl shook her head as more tears fell loose. Kal rocked back on his heels biting his lip, the girl's mother couldn't have gone far without her daughter.  
  
“Would you like help to look for her?”  
  
The child looked conflicted, probably remembering whatever her mother told her about strangers, but eventually, she nodded her head. Kal gave the girl a friendly smile before picking her up and placing her on his shoulders.  
  
"Alright, you're going to call out when you see your mum, okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Came the quiet reply from above.  
  
"Don't worry kiddo; we'll find your mum in no time."  
  
Kal and the little girl, whose name was Carr-ol stood above the crowd looking for anyone resembling her mother.  
  
“I don’t see her, Kal.” She whimpered.  
  
Kal hummed under breath, thinking of what to do next. “Let's ask around, and see if someone else has seen her.” Kal ventured.  
  
Finally, they found a guard instructing passers-by to get to safety.  
  
"Sir?" Kal called, waving his hands to get the guard’s attention.  
  
"What is it?" The guard snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy at the moment?"  
  
"Y-y-yes sir" Kal stuttered. "But we were just wondering if you saw a mother come through here probably looking for her child"  
  
The guard hummed for a moment and glared at Kal as if he were thinking of not telling him.  
  
"There was a woman." He relented.  
  
"Really? Where?" Kal asked frantically looking around.  
  
"She's not here anymore, genius." The guard replied. "She was heading down to the emergency shelter. The one in the industrial district.”  
  
God, that's on the opposite side of the city from his labs. Looked like his papers would have to wait.  
  
"Okay thank you so much, sir." Kal sad, bowing slightly in appreciation, and careful not to lose Carr-ol.  
  
"Kalll," The girl whined in his ear. "We need to go."  
  
"Right, right. Sorry" He amended. "Let's go find your mum."  
  
By the time they reached the industrial district, Kal's feet ached, and his shoulders were sore, but it was all worth it seeing Carr-ol's mother running towards her daughter. Her was voice filled with relief as she called out her child’s name.  
  
"Oh, thank you, sir." The mother praised while clutching her daughter to her chest. "How can I thank you?"  
  
"There's no need ma'am," Kal said with a sheepish look and a dismissive gesture. "I just couldn't leave your daughter there."  
  
"Well, thank you, Nonetheless. You're certainly nicer than most people." She exclaimed making Kal blush.  
  
"Well, I've got to get back to my labs. I left my sheets there and-"  
  
"The labs?" She interrupted. "Oh honey, they’re on the other side of the town."  
  
"I know but I can't-"  
  
"Honey, nothing can be more important than your own life." She said almost as if reprimanding him. "Please stay with us."  
  
Kal hesitated. He was about to refuse when he saw Carr’s puppy-dog eyes. Damn it, his one weakness.  
  
Kal sighed. "Okay, Mrs...?"  
  
"Miss." She emphasised. "My name’s Kryst-ol."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's fine." She said waving her hand dismissively. “Come on in. I’ll show you my humble abode, which is actually just a small spot on the floor.”  
  
Kryst-ol flashed a small smile to Kal before taking her daughter’s hand and leading them to the safety of the shelter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later, when they finally emerged from the bunkers, damage and destruction had raged throughout the city: crumbling buildings, holes big enough to fit a school bus, mark scorched into the concrete.

 

High-pitched feedback blared through the, surprisingly working, speakers.

 

“Attention citizens, hours ago we were under attack but with thanks to the Justice League we survived this threat. Please return to your homes, and wait until further notice.”

 

Kal embraced Carr and Kryst-ol with a tight hug before parting ways. Kal picked his way down the now destroyed streets, careful not to trip over any loose tarmac. He considered stopping at the labs on his way back before dismissing it almost immediately. His mother was most likely freaking out right now.

 

After an hour Kal finally reached home, tentatively opening the front door. Before Kal had opened it half away, a figure had collided with his, and the force almost knocked him to the ground.

 

“Oh my baby! Oh my sweet little boy.” The woman exclaimed in his ear, making him wince as he stumbled to regain balance.

 

“It’s okay, Mum; I’m alright.” Kal hushed, feeling embarrassed despite the lack of people. Kal’s Mum released him only to grab his cheeks again, and inspect his face for any cuts or bruises.

 

“Oh son, I’m so glad you're okay.” She said with relief flooding her body.

 

Kal yelped when a fist connected with his arm.

 

“Don’t you dare scare me again.”

 

“Alright Mum, I swear.” Kal rubbed his arm in an effort to dull to the pain. For a woman of her size and age, she shouldn’t have been able to hit that hard.

 

“No Kal I’m serious,” She reprimanded. “I can’t begin to count how many times you run head first into danger.”

 

“Oh, don’t listen to her, Kal. She was just worried about you.” Kal’s father said as emerged into the room - no doubt being drawn to the ruckus.

 

“You’re one to talk,” A voice said behind him. A boy stepped out from behind his father, his hair still dripping wet from the shower. “Dad was running around like a headless chicken.”

 

“Thank you, Kon, for destroying what remained of my pride.”

 

Kon shook a piece of hair out his eyes. “Anytime.”

 

“Come on, son, let’s get you inside.” His father said still managing to wrap his arm around Kal’s larger figure. “You must be starving.”

 

“He stinks too.” Kon added while/before wrinkling his nose. Kal rolled his eyes, and allowed his father to lead him inside. While his mother glanced at Kal every now and then as if expecting for him to run to danger again.

 

~~~~

 

“They’re still here you know,” Kon said through his toast, and his eyes glued to the video of the Justice League saving the city.

 

“Sorry?” Jor said, looking up from his newspaper.

 

“Honey, don’t talk with your mouth full.” Lara reprimanded between sips of her coffee.

 

Kon made a show of swallowing before continuing. “The Justice League. The mayor wants to thank them for saving them by offering to update their technology.”

 

“Thank Rao,” Jor chuckled. “It hurts to look at.”

 

Lara sent her husband a dark look before setting down her coffee. “Honey, who told you this?”

 

“Ron-ald from school, his father said that they’re going to send one of our engineers back with them.”

 

Lara and Jor shared a look that parents do.

 

“Son, you can’t believe everything—”

 

Jor was interrupted by the front door slamming open.

 

“You won’t believe who just called me.” Kal announced, practically vibrating witch excitement.

 

“What is it dear?”

 

“The mayor! He wants me to go to earth, and help upgrade the Justice League's technology!”

 

Silence fell over the room. Lara had almost dropped her coffee from the shock while Jor’s mouth flew wide open. However, Kon was smiling smugly at his father.

 

“I told you so.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh honey, are you sure you want to go?” His mother asked. “Earth is very far away.”

 

“Of course!” Kal exclaimed. “This is the experience of a lifetime.”

 

“But honey, what if something happens to you?” Lara questioned. “You could get hurt... or worse.” Kal’s smile faded into something softer.

 

“Mum,” He said sitting next to her. “You know me; I love a good adventure — chasing after stories and legends. I’ve always wanted to get out of Krypton and explore the world. I now have the chance to explore something bigger.”

 

His mother made a small sound of agreement. 

 

“Lara, Kal’s ready for anything,” Jor said breaking his own silence. “Remember that time you were so convinced that your teacher was a monster so you charged into class demanding she show you her true form?” his mother chuckled. 

 

“You wouldn’t believe how much convincing I had to do to keep you in Mrs Kul’s class,” Lara said poking Kal in the ribs. “You were such a brave boy though.”

 

“Exactly mum,” Kal said and chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Lara. “Even at the age of 7, I was ready to face whatever demon escaped from hell Mrs Kul was.”

 

“I’m still worried about you. I mean it’s a strange place; we don’t know what could happen.” 

 

“There’s nothing to worry about. He’s going to be with the Justice League the whole time.” Kon said.

 

“I’ll be aboard their ship the whole time,” Kal said. “I won’t go looking for trouble, I swear.”

 

Lara sat in thought for a few moments.

 

“You’ll call me when you get there?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“And every night?”

 

“Of course!”

 

“Hmmm.” Lara hummed. “Alright.”

 

“Yes!” Kal exclaimed, jumping from his seat. “I’ll go pack now.” Kal kissed his mother cheek before making a move towards the door. “I leave in three days.” He called as the door slammed shut.

 

“You know he would have gone if you said ‘no’,” Kon said.

 

“I know.”

 

Slowly Kon and Jor shuffled out the living room, leaving Lara staring at the door with a pit of anxiety churning in her stomach


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later Kal, Jor, Lara, and Kon stood outside of the shipping dock entrance staring at the registration building. 

 

“Do you think it’s too late to say ‘no’?” Lara whispered.

 

Kal sent his mother a dark look before collecting his bags, and advancing towards the building.

 

“You could say you  _ ‘misplaced’ _ your bag.” Lara called to her son.

 

“Come on, Lara,” Jor said, leading his wife into the building. “Leave him alone.”

 

“Kal-el!” A cheery voice greeted as soon as he walked through the door. “How good it is to see you.” The mayor embraced Kal like an old friend.

 

“Uh, thank you Mister Mayor.” Kal said, his hand awkwardly crushed between them as he had expected a hand shake. 

 

“No, thank you Kal,” He said, while his chubby arms released Kal’s body. “And please, Kal, call me Den.”

 

“O-oh okay.” Kal stuttered.

 

“Oh you must be Kal’s family,” Den said almost shoving Kal out the way to greet his family. Kal raised an eyebrow at the receptionist who only shrugged, and went back to filing her bright red nails.

 

“Yes, I’m Jor, this is my wife Lara and Kal’s brother Kon.”

 

“What a beautiful family you have.” Den praised. “But unfortunately, I can’t allow you to come any further. The Justice League was very adamant about their privacy. We’ll let you say your goodbyes.” Without another word, Den dragged the receptionist from the room.

 

“I’m going to miss you, son,” Jor said, wrapping Kal up into a hug once they had left. 

 

“I’ll miss you too, Dad.”Jor and Kal embraced for a few more moment before Lara slapped their arms.

 

“Alright, my turn.” Lara slipped into Kal’s arms. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too,” Kal whispered, he hid his face in her neck and fought back the tears.

 

“Stay safe, yeah?” His mum said, pulling back to look Kal in the eyes. Her face was soft but her eyes were holding a threat.

 

“Of course.” Kal chuckled. 

 

“Bring me something back?” Kon whispered when it was his turn for a hug. He was trying to hide it, but Kal heard the break in his voice.

 

“What kind of brother would I be if I didn’t?” Kal joked, and lightly punched his brother’s arm. “Love you, be good for mum.”

 

“I can’t promise anything,” Kon said with a watery smirk.

 

“Okay,” Kal breathed as he went to pick up his luggage. He clasped the bags to himself, as if afraid to leave. “I’ll see you in a month or two.” 

 

Kal wasn’t sure who was trying to reassure: himself or his mother.Kal offered one last smile before exiting out the door.

 

Kal squinted at the sun suddenly blinding him. Once his eyes adjusted, Kal noticed the looming back jet in the distance. Two people could be seen standing in front of it. One was a dark black figure while the other was taller and dressed in red, blue, and gold which reflected the sun back into his eyes. Kal took a shaky breath and turned to the mayor who was talking adamantly to the receptionist who looked like she’d rather be anywhere else.

 

“I’m ready now.” He told Den, shifting from one foot to the other.

 

“Nervous are we boy!?” Den clapped a hand to Kal’s back. He had obviously never heard of an inside voice.

 

“Just a little.”

 

“No need to worry; they only saved our world,” Den called over his shoulder as he led Kal to the Justice Leagues ship.

 

Kal gulped.

 

~~~~~~

 

“He certainly seems to be taking his time,” Hal said glancing at a watch he constructed for dramatic effect.

 

Diana rolled her eyes. “He’s saying goodbye to his family.”

 

“Does he have to?”

 

“Hal!” Barry scolded.

 

“Fine! Fine!” Hal threw his hands up. “I’ll go wait in the ship.”

 

Barry sighed. “I’ll keep him entertained.”

 

Bruce watched with eyes like a hawk as the Mayor and a well-built man followed behind him. He was wearing some kind of red lab coat with a blue button down shirt tucked into his black slacks, which looked a size too small for his long legs. Despite the man’s long legs he struggled to keep up with the mayor, tripping over his own feet every 5th step.

 

“I don’t understand why we need him.”

 

“You know exactly why we need him, Bruce.” Diana paused to sweep her long black hair over her shoulder – if Hal was here he’d be drooling. “You're just sore that people have better technology than you.”

 

“ _ Hnn. _ ”

 

“Besides, you might even like him.” 

 

Bruce scoffed. 

 

Diana sighed. “A girl can dream can’t she?”

 

“Only if it isn’t beyond expectations.”

Diana rolled her eyes at Bruce one last time before turning her eyes towards the figures he was so closely watching.

 

“He’s nervous,” Bruce decided. 

 

“You not need to be a detective to see that.”

 

“Hands are sweaty, he keeps fumbling for his bags, tripping over his own feet. I can practically see him stuttering over his words from here.” Bruce’s eyes narrowed. “I think he’s hiding something.”

 

“You’d think your childhood friend would come back to murder you.”

 

“It’s a possibility.”

 

“Batman! Wonder Woman!” The Mayor practically yelled. “Allow me to introduce Kal-el.”

 

Kal said something that made Batman’s throat scratch just thinking about it.

 

“Your translator, my boy.” the Mayor said, slapping Kal on the arm.

 

The man said something else as he fumbled for the translator buried in his coat pockets.

 

“-sorry, I’m so sorry.” The man said, words tumbling out his mouth. His cheeks were stained a bright red. Kal cleared his throat. “It’s an honour to meet you.”

 

“The same to you Kal-el of Krypton,” Diana said, always the diplomat. “I am Diana of Themyscira and this is my partner Batman of Gotham. Aboard our vessel, we have earth's Green Lantern and the Flash of Central City.”

 

“Oh wow.” Kal breathed. 

 

“Come on, I’ll introduce you,” Diana said before leading Kal away.

 

“Are you sure we can trust him?” Batman asked the mayor once Kal and Diana had disappeared inside the ship.

 

“Kal?” The mayor snorted. “Please, the kid couldn’t hurt a fly.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Kal followed Diana to the looming entrance of the plane. Kal’s legs shook from excitement as he climbed the jet, black stairs. It was from the fear of embarrassment that kept his from falling as he gripped the handrail. 

 

“Okay so if you wanted to put your bags-” Diana had started to explain, gesturing to a hidden compartment underneath his chair when someone interrupted.

 

“Hey there.” A smooth voice said to Kal’s left. Kal spun around to see a man with golden brown hair, sliding out of his chair and striding over towards the pair. “I’m Green Lantern, a pleasure to meet you.”

 

The man held out his hand for a shake. Kal gripped it enthusiastically.

 

“The same to you.” He beamed. “I’ve never met a Green Lantern before.”

 

“Well, I’ll be glad to show you what a Green Lantern can— ”

 

“Hal.” Another man scolded from behind Kal. Kal spun around again, only mildly concerned at being surrounded, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw the man. Kal couldn’t seem to look past his bright red suit.

 

“Hi, I’m the Flash,” The man dressed in all red said.  “You must be Kal-el.” Kal nodded only half listening. It was little hard to hear past the loud colour of his uniform. “The colour’s a little distracting, isn’t it?” He asked.

 

“That’s not all that’s distracting you,” Green Lantern said leaning against his chair with a smug smile plastered across his face.

 

“Ignore Hal; he’d flirt with anything that moved,” Flash said with a glare. Hal’s smile faltered. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Nice to meet you too,” Kal said with a sheepish smile tugging at his lips. “It’s an honour to be working-”

 

“Lift off in 10.” A dark voice commanded, brushing past Kal as if he wasn’t there. 

 

Kal hadn’t even noticed him appearing on the ship. His dark frame moving freely, blending into the ship as if he was meant to be here. He sat down in the pilot's chair with purpose, flicking switches and pressing buttons, and blatantly ignoring Kal.

 

“Ignore him,” Diana whispered in his ear, guiding him to his seat and tucking his bags underneath. “He’s in a constant state of  exasperation.”

 

Kal smiled at her with some relief filling his body. It was good to know that someone would look out for him. 


	5. Chapter 5

“This is where you’ll be living for the next month or two.” Diana offered a small smile gesturing to the mostly empty room. It’s walls were a colour mixed between grey and blue, matching the sheets of the single bed pushed into the furthest corner of the room which, despite the temperature, gave off a cold feeling. Apart from the bed and the uncomfortable looking white chair sitting across from the bed, the room was empty “It’s not much but I’m sure you can make it work.” Diana only gave Kal enough time to place his bags on the bed before leading him away again. “Come on I’ll show you to the labs, you can meet Cyborg.”

“Cyborg?” Kal asked nearly tripping over himself as he struggled to keep up with Diana’s long strides. Diana’s legs were a dark tan and muscular in the kind of way that would have been borderline masculine on Krypton. Diana’s arm swayed wildly at her sides and was covered in small scars and bruises. One scar ran from the inside of her bicep all the way to her elbow, while on her other there was a mark that looked suspiciously like a bite mark.

“He’s the sixth member of the Justice League.”

“Sixth?” Kal faltered. “How many of you are there?”

“Only seven but we’ve been thinking of expanding.” Diana threw a look over her shoulder, slowing her pace once she saw Kal was struggling to keep up. “We just have to convince Batman to let them onto the watchtower.” From the venom in her voice, Kal could tell she and Batman had argued about this before.

“Batman..” Kal said thoughtfully, remembering the dark shadow brushing past him, sending a deep shiver up his spine. “I don’t think he likes me very much.”

Diana bumped his shoulder. “Don’t worry Bruce doesn’t like anyone.” Diana pushed open the lab door, her muscles tensing at the movement. Kal blinked owlishly, from the look of her arms, she looked like she could flip a tank without breaking a sweat. “As long as you stay out of his way and listen to what he says you're golden.”

“Don’t take his morning coffee either.” A man with dark skin said, he was bent over a desk, his large arms obscuring whatever he was tinkering away with, his eyes flickered up at them then back to his work. His arms moved quickly finishing with his soldering iron. “That’s if you want to live of course.” He said eventually, standing from his seat, revealing the metallic glistening of his body. “Hey, I’m Cyborg.”

Some part in Kal’s mind was yelling at him to stop staring while the large part couldn’t look away. With every movement Cyborg made, light bounced off, occasionally blinding Kal when he shifted his body to the left.

“Shocking isn’t it?” Cyborg said gesturing to himself. Kal’s eyes snapped back up to Cyborg’s his. His cheeks inflaming at being caught staring. If his mother was here he’d be getting the scolding of his life.

“No, no,” Kal amended quickly. “It’s actually quite interesting.” Kal shuffled, knowing he shouldn’t ask but he couldn’t help his intrigue. “Can I please take a closer look?”

Cyborg blinked, obviously surprised. Kal couldn’t blame him, he probably wasn’t asked by strangers if they could basically feel him up. “Uh.. sure.”

Kal beamed placing his bag down, embarrassment momentarily forgotten in his pursuit of knowledge.

“It’s very advanced for your planet’s technology,” Kal said studying Cyborgs arm. Fingers running over the cold, shining metal, It wasn’t smooth like you expect, instead the metal ran for a few inches before cutting off and turning at odd places like it hadn’t had time to form properly.

“That’s because it’s not from Earth,” Cyborg explained gently as if he was expecting Kal to geek out

“Hmm?” He hummed prompting him to continue, still examining the metal.

Cyborg threw a quick ‘help me’ look to Diana who had only shrugged.

“It’s Darkside’s technology, it was modified to save my life.”

“That’s amazing.” Kal gushed. Kal hesitated to decide whether to ask his next question. “Would you mind if I studied it more? I think that if we applied your technology to the watchtower we could largely advance the standards of Earth's technology. It might even become the most advanced in the galaxy.”  
Cyborg paused for a moment in thought.

“I’d like that,” Cyborg said. “I’ve had this armour for a while now and I’m still trying to figure it out. Maybe two minds would be better than one.” Cyborg smiled at Kal as he stood, wiping the dirt off his pants. “In fact, I had a couple months ago I draw up a few ideas of how I could adapt my technology to the watchtower systems, but I was struggling to figure out how to…”

Diana smiled softly. For some reason, she felt a sense of motherly instinct to protect them. Now, she felt pride bubbling up in her when she saw Vic and Kal getting along. 

“Did you try reversing the…”

Diana shook her head, the charm had worn off. Before Diana could add a headache to the growing list of pains, Diana slipped out of the room leaving Kal and Vic to their complex science talk.


	6. Chapter 6

Kal’s hand brushed against the cold metallic wall. Some time ago he remembers his father telling him that if he was ever lost in a maze he should brush his hands against the wall because it will help him find his way back. When he father first told him he had wrinkled his nose and asked how the hand was supposed to help him. Now he realised that it doesn’t lead you home, but instead gives you a small comfort, enough to clear your mind to find your way out of the twisting and turning maze. 

 

And to Kal that was exactly what the Watchtower was.

 

With no signs or arrows pointing him towards to his objective, Kal had tried to remember the brief directions Cyborg had yelled as he rushed out of the labs, but Kal had only managed to barge into five different rooms that were definitely not the training room.

 

By now he had opened more than half of the doors on the watchtower, if this experience gave him anything, besides a burning embarrassment, it was a better understanding of how the Watchtower worked. For example, the doors across from the cafeteria lead to a large room occupied by an equally large deck, with chairs on every side, except for the end furthest from the door, Rao knows what the room was used for but at least he knew it was there. 

 

Still, Kal struggled to find where the goddamned training room was. Kal had considered looking around for someone to help him but that also risked running into the Batman and making a fool of himself. Again. So, Kal steeled himself and continued down the halls only getting more lost.

 

After a while Kal started to tire, embarrassment burning in every fibre of his being. He wished he had just gone looking for someone to help him, Batman or no Batman be damned.

 

Just as he was was about to retrace his steps back to the lab, he heard a grunt followed by a loud thud. Kal slowly moved closer to the sound hoping it would lead to the training room, and not some other activities that would involve those sounds…

 

Kal had finally located the door the sounds were coming from, his hand hovered over the door. Either this was the training room or Kal was about to face the most embarrassing moment of his life. Kal’s eyes were squeezed shut as he slowly pushed the door open. Finally mustering enough courage Kal opened his eyes to see Diana and Hal trading blows and dodging hits in a blur of movement. Kal could’ve fainted in relief.

 

Kal moved around the edge of the room, careful of the fighters who had yet to notice him, toward the computer built into the wall. This computer was used to create dangerous simulations to test reaction times and offer constructive criticism to it’s users. Kal had been working on improving the training room, installing systems and adaptive technology for the past month. Today he was programming the computer with the algorithm that analysed the Justice Leagues previous fights and created training sessions for the League to improve upon their weaker points. The new training room should be ready to be unveiled tomorrow after testing, which Diana had previously agreed to.

 

A loud thud startled Kal out of his thoughts. It turns out that Diana had managed to flip Hal onto his back, with one of her foot pressed to his throat.

 

“Alright, alright. Uncle.” Hal gasped grasping her bright red boot as if he could stop it from crushing his throat.

“Who even says ‘uncle’ anymore.” Diana snorted, removing her foot and helping Hal up

 

“Me, when there’s a warrior princess threatening to squish my esophagus.” Hal rubbed at his throat, doubled over trying to catch his breath.

 

“Please, I would never of-” Diana broke off when she saw Kal. “Hey, Kal.” 

 

Kal blushed at being caught staring. “Hey, Diana.”

 

Hal straightened, aligning his sight with Diana’s and saw Kal crouching next to a panel in the wall he hadn't noticed before.

 

“Hey Kal, what are you doing?” 

 

“Oh,” Kal said turning back to his work as if he had forgotten it for a minute. “I’m reprogramming the training room to analyse your fighting using an algorithm, to come up with possible improvements -”

 

“You sound like Barry.” Hal sighed. Diana nudged his shoulder with a mischievous smirk. Kal frowned at the interaction.

 

Diana opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, only to be cut off by Hal again.

 

“So after giving us tip how is it supposed to improve us.” It sounded like Hal didn’t really care but was just desperate to change the situation, but of course, Kal didn’t notice.

 

“Well, after analysing you it will plan training sessions, using the adaptive technology, that will force you to use and improve the techniques that you are lacking.”

 

“So kinda like a personal trainer.”

 

Diana snorted. “As if you’ve ever had one of those in your life.”

 

Hal rolled his eyes. “You don’t look qualified to tell us about how to fight.” He accused. “How much do you actually know about fighting?”

 

Kal shuffled nervously. “A little.”

 

“Really? Show me.” Hal challenged, walking over to the circle, not waiting to see if Kal had accepted his challenge.

 

Kal glanced at Diana, begging her to save him before he shrugged off his lab coat, revealing a suit underneath. His suit almost perfectly matched his dark red and blue lab coat except for his family emblem which was heightened by a yellow background with a matching belt.

 

“Sorry but he’s kinda got a point.” Diana apologised shrugging. Kal made a sound almost like a whimper.

 

“I won’t go too hard on you I promise.” Hal smiled smugly.

 

Kal took his place on the opposite side of the ring, looking like he regretted all of his life choices.

 

“Okay rules, no dirty moves, no going for the manly hood, and no stepping outside the circle or it’s an automatic fail.” Kal nodded.

 

“Three,” Diana counted down from the sidelines. Kal shifted into a loose fighting stance whereas Hal was all tense muscle ready to pounce. “two,” Diana had begun to regret her decision, Kal was going to get smashed. “one” She said, the words falling out her mouth before she could stop them. 

 

As soon as the words had left her mouth Hal had leapt at Kal as if he had intended to tackle him, only to hit the floor when Kal had managed to dodge at the last second.

 

“Ohmyrao,” Kal exclaimed, moving closer to Hal who was still lying still. “Are you okay?”

 

At the last possible second, Hal kept for the floor delivering a powerful sucker punch. Kal stumbled backwards a few steps as Hal shook his hand.

 

“Jesus!” He exhaled. “You made from rock or something?”

 

Kal had just opened his mouth to reply when Hal tried for another punch, his first slamming into Kal’s arm as he blocked at the last minute. Both Hal and Kal seemed confused before Kal seemed to recover, and shoved Hal away. Hal came straight back at him only to be met with a hand grasping his arm. Kal shifted his weight, flipping Hal over his shoulder with a loud thud, the hand gripping Hal’s arm twisted bending his arm at an odd angle. Hal cried out in half surprise and half pain as he twisted in the floor trying to remove himself from the grasp.

 

Booming laughter sounded throughout the training room. Kal dropped Hal’s arm in surprise spinning towards the source of the sound. Standing in the doorway was a large man with long blond hair, with muscles the size of small moons.

 

“He got you good Hal.” He cackled.

 

Hal groaned, slowly peeling himself off the ground, cradling his injured arm.

 

“Shut up Arthur.” Hal sighed, sounding bone deep tired. “My ego's been bruised enough today.”

 

“That’s nothing new.” Diana chuckled under her breath.

 

Once the large man had recovered from his fits of laughter he crossed the room in three long strides, the way he walked ebbed confidence as if he could beat the entire League with one hand, and he knew it.

 

“I’m Aquaman, King of Atlantis.” He said offering his hand. 

 

“Kal-el.” He winced, he swore he could feel his bones cracking under Arthur crushing grip. “Atlantis,” He tasted the word in his mouth trying to remember anything about the city. “I’m sorry I don’t remember anything about Atlantis.” As soon as Kal had received the call that he was going to travel to Earth he had dashed to the library pouring over any book he could find about Earth’s cities, countries and the traditions of its inhabitants. But he doesn’t remember reading anything about Atlantis.

 

“Not many do.” Diana’s smooth voice said, joining in the conversation. “It was a city from ancient Greece that fell out of favour of the Gods and was cursed to the bottom of the ocean.”

 

Kal blinked all logic leaving him in a single moment.

 

“How do you rule a city when it’s underwater?” Kal frowned. “Isn’t it-”

 

“-empty?” Hal finished for him. “No, fishboy here,” Aquaman bristled, glaring at Hal who didn’t even seem to notice, or at least pretended not to. “and his people adapted to the sudden change in atmosphere and can now breathe underwater.”

 

Kal stared dead ahead as if he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

 

“But how-” He started.

 

“What are you doing?” A gravelly voice demanded from the doorway. Kal tensed slowly turning towards the sound. Batman strode into the room his boots thumping on the floor, making Kal jump with each step. “Is this a mothers meeting?” He asked the small group. “No?’ he snapped when he received no answers. “Then why are you all standing around talking like it’s morning tea?”

 

Hal opened his mouth the reply, only stopping when Diana slapped a heavy hand on his shoulder.

 

“I advise you  _ stop _ distracting Kal-el and allow him to get on with his work, so he can leave sooner.” 

 

Kal felt like he had just been punched in the gut, Batman had just made it clear that he wasn’t fond of Kal, and wanted him gone as soon as possible. 

 

“Well?” He asked when no one moved. “Get back to work.” He snapped as he stalked out of the room followed by Hal and Arthur. Diana lingered behind shooting Kal and sympathetic glance before jogging to catch up with Hal and Arthur.

“So much for staying on his good side.” He breathed, dragging his feet back to the control panel. His unusual display of speed forgotten as he pulled at wires and downloaded information.


	7. Chapter 7

Kal was starting to get a little stir crazy. Apart from Vic and Kal over the designs of the watchtower, planning upgrades and the occasional chats with Diana Kal had nothing to do and it was slowly driving him up the tasteless walls. Maybe he could convince the Justice League to paint the walls, like a bright fuschia. Anything to bring a little colour to the-

 

“Kal?” 

 

Kal looked up from his papers, snatched from his thoughts, to see the red man, the Flash, standing in the lab doorway. He was incredibly hard to miss standing about his grey walls, he shifted from foot to foot, a blur of red movement as if he couldn’t expel the energy fast enough.

 

“Hi, Flash.” Kal greeted, putting his pen down to show him he was listening.

 

“Hey.” the Flash said crossing over to Kal’s desk. “You busy?” He asked watching the papers on his desk as if they were about to swallow Kal up.

 

“Uhhh..” Kal’s eyes flickered over the blueprints spread about his desk, none of it was urgent. “No, I don’t think so. Why?”

 

The Flash smiled.

 

“Well, you’ve been working really hard so,” The Flash held up a brown paper bag. “I thought I’d treat you to the delicacies of Earth.”

 

The Flash cleared a space on Kal’s desk and pulled up a chair.

 

“I hope you're hungry, I brought a lot.” The Flash chuckled as he heard Kal’s stomach rumble. “I’ll take that as a yes then.”

The Flash started pulling out boxes and smaller plastic bags. “I think….” The Flash trailed off as he looked at the small mountain of food he had created. “..we’ll start with the sushi.”

 

“Sushi?” Kal asked studying the rolls when Flash handed them to him. The roll of sushi had a white fluffy centre with little pieces of brown and green things in the middle all wrapped up in a thin layer of dark green paper that smelled like the ocean.

 

“They’re little rolls of rice and seaweed with whatever kind of filling you want. Normally it’s something like Salmon or chicken….” Flash trailed off when he saw Kal’s blank face. “Do you have fish on Krypton?”

 

Kal shook his head slowly, staring blankly as he tried to remember anything about ‘fish’

 

“Oceans?”

 

Kal nodded. “Of course.”

 

“Right, well fish are little creatures that live in oceans and large bodies of water,” Flash said making strange gestures with his hands.

 

Kal’s face was something of a mix between disgust and surprise.

 

“How do you swim then?!” 

 

“We still do,” Flash said. “Just with them, I guess.”

 

“Isn’t that extremely unsanitary?” 

 

“I.. uh.. Guess?” The Flash said. “I hadn’t really thought of it before.”

 

Kal shook his head. Deciding to drop the subject before he lost his appetite completely, Kal picked up a roll of sushi, glared at the fluffy roll, as if it was going to betray him, then shoved it in his mouth.

 

“What are you doing?” The Flash asked appalled.

 

“Huh?” Kal asked around his sushi

 

“You're suppose to eat it like this.” The Flash said flashing (pun not intended) a pair of sticks. “See?” he asked as he demonstrated picking up the roll of sushi with a complex hand gesture.

 

“No,” Kal said simply before shoving another roll in his mouth.

 

~~~~~

 

Kal breathed in a deep breath trying to calm down his burning lungs, only burst back into laughter. Kal doubled over, his head resting on his desk.

 

“And then Captain Cold walked straight into the iceberg. The jewels were flying everywhere and he- he just-.” Barry choked out between fits of laughter. “The look on his face - oh God - it was priceless. He was- he was just looking at it as if it had betrayed him.”

 

Kal and Barry howled with laughter.

 

If Kal’s mother was here she’d have a heart attack. Empty boxes and bag were thrown across the room, and mysterious food scraps were spread across Kal’s desk, carefully placed around his blueprints. In a matter of hours, Kal and Barry had managed to turn their lab into a landmine, with passersby in danger of stepping on empty boxes, bags, or whatever remained of their takeout.

 

“I was trying to take him to the station,” Barry wheezed. “But we had to stop every couple of meters ‘cause I couldn’t stop laughing.”

 

“And then- and then when I handed him to the cops he-he had this big red mark and- and,” Barry paused as he burst off into another fit of laughter. “He had the saddest look on his face, like a kicked puppy,” Barry clutched his side. “I was sure that that was going to be the end of her career-”

 

“Ahem.”

 

Kal and Barry whipped around, laughter forgotten when they saw the dark shape standing in the doorway. When Barry had been standing in there a few hours ago his bright red suit was a welcome contrast to his grey walls and drab colours but when the Batman stood in his place he only seemed to heighten the cold interior. It made Kal wonder whether he had purposely designed it like that. A place to make his own allies feel vulnerable for his own gain.

 

“Batman,” Barry said, struggling to stand from his chair and tug his cowl on at the same time.

 

“Flash,” The Batman acknowledged his voice ice cold. “Why have you revealed your identity to a civilian.”

 

“Civilian?” Barry blinked. “You mean Kal? He’s an alien, who could he tell that we know.”

 

“No one,” Bruce said slowly, Barry had just started to relax when Bruce continued. “But, when he goes home who says he won’t go to the militia, tell them our identities so they can attack us when we least expect it.”

 

Kal was astounded, after everything he’s done for them so far Batman still thinks that as soon as he goes back home he’d turn on them. 

 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Barry defended crossing his arms and standing a little taller. “Why would Kal build up the watchtower’s defences if he was only going to attack them later.” 

 

“Who says he’s building up the watchtowers defences? He could be disabling them or creating an access point for his army.” Batman said stoic the entire time.

 

“I’m right here you know,” Kal yelled, his anger finally bubbling up. 

 

“I know,” Bruce said finally acknowledging him, but the way he said it almost made Kal wish he hadn’t said anything. Almost. “Everyone else loves and adores you but I know you planning something and I want to know what it is.” Batman moved closer pointing an accusing finger at him. Barry took a step back. The anger wasn’t even directed at him, but he couldn’t help but flinch. This is the angriest he’s even seen him, except Kal doesn’t seem to notice.

“I’m not planning anything!” Kal explodes. “I came here to help you after you saved us! All my life I’ve wanted to travel the galaxy, see the stars, but it seems this side of the universe is only filled with condescending asshats who couldn’t trust their own right arm. You walk around like you own the place, like your strongest one here. As far as I can tell you don’t have any powers! Who died and made you king? Why do you get to walk around telling these people who are clearly stronger than you what to do? I get it you're their leader, but you're a  _ leader _ , not their parents! I’m only here temporarily fine, treat me like shit but these are your teammates you're supposed to be equals. This isn’t a team it’s a dictatorship!” Kal paused trying to calm down staring at the figure who hadn’t even flinched at the outburst. Kal felt anger bubbling up again, closing his eyes he counted backwards from ten, an annoying stinging sensation behind his eyes. 

 

“Honestly,” he paused to regain his composure. “The idea that after everything I’ve done for the Watchtower, that fact that you still think I would stab you in the back hurts the most.” Kal continued, sounding more like a lost puppy. “You have an amazing team here and I wouldn’t dare put any of them in danger.” The stinging behind his eyes had faded only to be replaced with the familiar burning sensation of tears.

 

Batman regarded him for a moment before spinning on his heel and storming out the room again, his cape snapping as it followed behind him spreading like the wings of an angel of death.

 

“You okay, Big Guy?” Barry asked, gently placing his hand on Kal’s shoulder.

 

Kal tore his eyes away from the offending doors and plastered a watery smile to his face.

 

“Yeah” He whispered. Barry nodded his head for a moment thinking of something to say.

 

“You know I’ve never seen someone stand up to him like that,” Barry said joining Kal starring at the door. “I mean of course theirs Arthur who rolls his eyes at almost anything Batman says and Hal who has the occasional little spat.” Barry’s voice filled with a strange kind of fondness when he mentioned Hal. “He’ll probably get over it. He’s just not used to someone yelling back.”

 

“I don’t know,” Kal mumbled. “I just felt like I had to do everything I could to impress him.”

 

“Yeah, I know how you feel,” Barry mumbled. Something told Kal they weren’t talking about the same person. Then it clicked.

 

“You're in love with Hal,” Kal exclaimed like he had just solved the question of the universe.

 

Kal laughed at Barry’s sputtering as he tried to deny it. Kal’s mood was already lifting. 

 

“Y-Yeah, well! I think you’ve got a crush on Batman.” 

 

Kal paused, all the laughter suddenly leaving him. He didn’t… Did he? No, Batman acted like an ass to Kal certainly not interested. Plus, Kal didn’t even know what he looked like, he could be hugely disfigured under that cowl.

 

_ ‘As if that would matter.’ _ a small voice said in the back of his head.

 

“IdonothavecrushonBatman.” The words fell out of Kal’s mouth like a school child denying their feelings for another kid.

 

“Sure, sure,” Barry said, tapping his shoulder twice before making his way towards the door. “I’ll let you think about that.”

 

“Yeah, well you never denied your crush on Hal.” He called to Barry only to met with the sound of the lab doors sliding shut again, suddenly feeling lonely again.


	8. Chapter 8

Kal had been making his way back to his dorm from the labs when he once again noticed the double doors leading towards a part of the Watchtower he hadn’t explored yet. Although Kal felt a sense of bone-deep tiredness, he felt a bigger sense of adventure. Kal sighed and pushed open the large double doors, to reveal a long bridge leading to another set of doors. Looking over the railings, Kal could see the entire bottom level of the watch tower beneath him, he could see Barry chatting Arthur who was nodding his head frowning. 

 

Certain that no one could see him, Kal slowly moved down the long metallic bridge as if he was expecting Batman to jump out of nowhere and tell him off. At his pace it seemed like forever before he finally reached the end of the bridge, excitement bubbling up in him. It was only a door but after being pent up so long he was in desperate need of an adventure. Kal gently pushed the door open, only to stop dead in his tracks with his jaw hanging open. The room was completely empty with large windows replacing the walls and floor. Kal stared on in wonder at the blue and green mass that took up the window directly across from the door. Trying yo get closer, Kal tentatively stepped on the glass flooring, scared the glass would break and he would be lost to black sea beneath him. With reassurance that it was safe, Kal moves towards the window showing the blue and green mass. Kal pressed his hand against the glass all previous worries about Batman forgotten. 

 

Kal could only assume this was Earth. It was almost like the Kal’s own homeworld but more vibrant, more alive. In a time when Kal wasn’t alive, Krypton had faced a massive war which had rendered planet’s core radioactive, thankfully his father a group of scientist had found the solution to treat Krypton’s core of any radiation, still the planet remained scarred and broken beyond repair. From orbit, the planet looks grey from the countless building and cities or brown from the overharvested ground where plants won't grow. But Earth is something else, nothing could compare to its beauty. It’s like walking into the sun after spending too long in a dark place, it’s too bright for your eyes but the warmth is like a comforting hug.

 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” A voice whispered next to him. Kal flinched he hadn’t even heard the dark shadow approach. Kal raked his eyes over Batman’s suit, a defensive anger bubbling up in him.

 

“Here to tell me off?” He snapped. He just wanted to enjoy a quiet moment.

 

Batman opened and closed his mouth like he wanted to say something.

 

“No,” he admitted. Kal blinked, that wasn’t what he had expected. “I’m sorry for being an ass.”

 

Starred blinking at him for a minute before looking back to Earth suddenly feeling guilty. “I’m not the one you should be apologising too.”

 

“I’ve already apologised to the team, I thought you would like one too.” Kal could feel Bruce’s eyes on him. “I’ve been stressed and angry lately and I took it out on you, that was wrong of me.”

 

Kal shuffled. He wanted to ask why he was stressed by he was still supposed to be mad at him. Thankfully he told him anyway.

 

“The Joker escaped from Arkham but he’s been silent. Normally he’d have blown up a hospital by now…”

 

Kal stared at him blankly. He didn’t understand how a Joke could escape from a physical-

 

“The Joker’s a man,” Batman explained, seeing Kal’s blank face. Kal made an ‘oh’ shape with his mouth before turning back to Earth, scanning it as if he were looking for any signs of a hospital exploding. “He’s my arch nemesis.”

 

Kal raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I didn’t name him,” Batman reassured him. “That was the people from Gotham. Gotham is the city I protect. She’s a little rough around the edges and filled with more than enough weirdos. But she’s home.”

 

Kal hummed, starting to feel a little homesick.

 

“Do you have any idea where the Joker could be hiding?” Kal said finally speaking up. Batman couldn’t help but feel relieved.

 

Batman shook his head. “I’ve checked his usual hiding holes, interrogated gangsters but no one knows where he is. Even Harley, his off and on again Girlfriend.”

 

“He’ll turn up soon,” Kal said.

 

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Batman frowned. “He must be planning something big, he’s an attention seeker. He doesn’t stay quiet without a reason.” Batman looked away from Kal. “I’m sorry, I’m not even sure why I’m telling you this.”

 

Kal snorted. “It’s okay, I won’t tell the League the big bad Bats has emotions.”

 

Bruce sent Kal a thankful smile, which Kal returned in a vibrancy. 

 

Maybe they had just gotten off on the wrong foot.

 

Bruce and Kal continued to stare at Earth in a companionable silence.


	9. Chapter 9

“You should really close those curtains,” Batman said squinting at the sun pouring through the window. Kal turned in his chair looking at the blinding light before turning back to Batman.

 

“No.” He pouted. Over the past few weeks Kal and Batman had become close friends, they talked about everything and nothing. From conversations spent pouring over the watchtower’s updates, to Bruce having to suffer through Hal and Barry’s endless flirting.

 

“Doesn’t the light annoy you?” Bruce frowned. Kal shook his head amused.

 

“Just ‘cause you're a vampire.” 

 

“A vampire?” Bruce teased. “You’ve been reading those novels I gave you?”

 

Kal nodded enthusiastically. Bruce chuckled. 

 

“Which one’s your favourite.” 

 

Kal hummed, resting his hand on his chin, and considered the question.

 

“I think I’d have to go with the Sherlock Holmes book.” He decided to lean back into his chair.

 

“You like detectives?” Batman raised an eyebrow a smug look crossing his face. Kal blush burning his face when Barry barged into the room.

 

Barry’s eyes lingered on Kal for a moment, a smile playing on his lips, before directing his attention to Batman who had turned towards the intruder.

 

“Nightwings calling for you.” He explained stepping to the side allowing Batman to pass. Bruce sighed as he pulled himself from the chair giving Kal an apologetic look as he moved towards the door. Kal picked up his pen just as Batman was about the cross the threshold.

 

“Kal?” Batman asked.

 

Kal looked up to see Batman hesitating in the doorway.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Would you like to come?” He asked. Kal was out of his seat before he had even processed the question. Realising he needed to respond, Kal nodded and made his way towards the door. On his way out, Barry gave Kal a smug smile and a wink, to which Kal rolled his eyes.

 

Kal followed Batman down the corridors, carefully avoiding stepping on his long cape, as he tried to ignore the butterfly sensation in his stomach.

 

Kal, for whatever reason, had never been inside of the monitor room before. Throughout the room were multiple screens, most were smaller but on the furthest side of the room was a larger screen with an image of a young man displayed across it. He moved into the centre of the room, staring at smaller screens displaying various footage from earth. Kal, forgetting Batman momentarily, moved so close to the screens that he was practically pressing his face against it. Displayed on one screen were festivities of dance, blurs of red, oranges and yellows reminding him of Barry. On another screen, surrounded by large flashing billboards was a mass of people crossing the street in a hurry to go about their day. On the third screen was a large green field of empty space, rolling hills-

 

“Nightwing.” Batman greeted. Kal snapped out of his thoughts, remembering what he was doing. As Kal straightened he saw Batman’s gaze quickly shift from Kal to the large screen as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie Jar. 

 

“Hey, Batman,” Nightwing said back, yet to look up from the papers he was holding. “I checked in with the commissioner and he said-” Nightwing looked up from the papers finally noticing Kal. “Oh, hey who’s this?”

 

“I’m Kal-el, I’m here to-” He started.

 

“ _ The _ Kal-el.” Nightwing asked he his gaze shifting from Kal to Bruce. Kal frowned the way he said it sounded like  _ he _ was apart of the Justice League. “The one that you never shu-”

 

“Dick,” Bruce snapped. Kal frowned at his sudden hostility, he couldn’t think of a single reason why the man deserved to be called a dick.

 

“Dick’s my name,” Nightwing explained to Kal, ignoring Batman’s glare. “It’s short for Richard.” It still didn’t make much sense to Kal but he nodded like he understood. He was starting to get the feeling that he may never understand them. 

 

“Back to the matter at hand please?” Batman asked, crossing his arms as he began to get impatient.

 

“Right, good call,” Dick said as he buried his nose back into the paper he was holding. “So the commissioner went down to Arkham again to see if Harley was up to something, but nada. She wouldn’t speak to him, apparently upset about the whole ‘Mista J left me behind again.’” Kal frowned as Dick said his words with an accent that he couldn’t place. It almost sounded like a mix between people from Vathlo Island and Daxon. “He wants you to visit her for yourself because ‘He’s better at this detective stuff than both of us combined.’” This time he put on an older voice that made Kal chuckle to which Dick sent a grateful smile.

 

“I’ll message him now,” Batman mumbled tapping away at hidden holographic computer on his wrist. While he was preoccupied Dick turned to Kal.

 

“So, you’ve been recruited to upgrade the watchtowers system? How’s that working out for you?” 

 

“Pretty good.” Kal beamed gratefully to be asked about his work. “I’ve almost finished,” Next to him Batman stiffened glancing up from his computer. “I just need to finish setting up the teleporter and I’ll be done.”

 

“A teleporter?” Dick questioned.

 

“Yeah, using Cyborg’s and some Kryptonian technology we were able to come up with a way we could safely harness his boomtubes to deliver the Justice League directly to their locations without having to go through Apokolips, or Cyborg. See, the teleporter will be directly connected to the Watchtower and those with an access code or league identity won’t be able to access the watchtower or highjack the teleporter.”

 

Dick nodded in appreciation. “So when do you think you’ll be done?” Batman paused his typing suddenly listening in on the conversation. 

 

“Only a few days,” Kal said after a moment's thought. Batman resumed his typing, although slower. “Oh wait we’ve still go to test it so maybe a week and a half? That’s if anything doesn’t go wrong of course.”

 

“Have you been to earth yet?” Dick asked, placing his chin his hands smugly as if he already knew the answer. 

 

Kal shook his head.

“What?” Dick sat up. “You mean you’ve only got a week and a half left and you still haven’t been to the surface?”

 

“Well, no, but I’ve been really busy with the Watchtower,” Kal argued, feeling as if he had to defend himself. “And I sit in the observation deck sometimes, and I’ve got a lab with big windows that lets me see your sun…” Kal trailed off running out of excuses.

 

Dick shook his head. “That doesn’t give you the full experience.” Dick stared off into space for a moment before brightening. “Hey, I have an idea. Why don’t you join me, Robin and Batman for dinner?”

 

“Oh, I’m not sure I’m allowed to-”

 

“Well? What do you say, Batman?” Dick asked. Batman’s gaze raised from the screen he had stopped typing on a while ago, to his sons face.

 

“Sorry?” He asked missing most of the conversation.

 

“I was saying, that since Kal only has a week and a bit left he should come and join us for dinner tonight. Whadda you say?”

 

Batman turned to Kal, staring at him so long he had started to blush.

 

“Yeah, I think he should,” Batman said finally.

 

Kal’s mouth opened in surprise. He had expected Batman to say no or at least need a little more convincing. 

 

“That’s great I’ll see you guys later then!” Dick said before the connection broke off. But neither of them were paying attention to him.

 

“Uh, wh-where should I meet you?” Kal stuttered, his face burning.

 

“Your office,” Batman said moving towards the door. “I’ll pick up at 5.” and then Batman left the room without a single glance at Kal.

 


	10. Chapter 10

After some debating, Kal had decided to disregard his lab clothes for something a little fancier.

 

At five Kal found himself leaning against his desk trying to concentrate on the blueprints in his hands, only to fail as his mind worried if what he was wearing was a little too fancy. Just as Kal was about to change, the door to his labs opened revealing a handsome man in a well tailor black suit. His black hair was slicked back carefully, with a chiselled jaw and vibrant blue eyes that made Kal melt. The man’s eyes raked over Kal’s body an appreciative smirk pasted to his face.

 

“Um, can I help you?” Kal blushed, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

 

The man smiled at him as his gaze tore away from his body and back to his face. “I’m Bruce Wayne.” He said. “You know me as Batman.”

 

Kal’s mouth dropped open. Nononononono! Batman wasn’t allowed to be hot!

 

“You ready to go?” Batman-Bruce asked. All Kal could do was nod, and swallow loudly when Bruce placed a hand on the small of his back, leading him all the way to his jet.

 

This jet was considerably smaller that the one he arrived in. With only four seats, the jet was shorter and thinner without the chairs along the side to man the turrets. This ship was more likely used for transport rather than battle like the one he boarded on Krypton. Bruce lead Kal into the co-pilot's seat which, thanks to the ship being narrower, was noticeably closer. So close in fact that every so often their arms would brush, sending a tingling feeling up and throughout his body.

 

It was strange seeing him like this, it felt like something forbidden. Like seeing the start of the universe, or eating the forbidden fruit. Kal had wondered how fruit could be forbidden. He had only brushed over this section while studying but in this moment he wanted to know more, wanted to know if it could help explain how he’s feeling. Did he feel like he shouldn’t be seeing this or maybe he like it’s something meant for his eyes only.

 

“Where are we going for dinner?” Kal asked, partly to distract his mind, partly because he was curious.

 

“My house,” Bruce answered. “We’ll be eating dinner with my family.”

 

“Oh?” Kal recalled how Bruce had mentioned that his father and mother had died some years ago.

 

“Yes, Alfred, my guardian, and my sons-”

 

Kal felt like had a massive slap in the face. He hadn’t known he had kids. Kal physically restrained himself from burying his face in his hands, he felt like an idiot.

 

Bruce seemed to notice Kal’s stunned reaction. “They’re not my real sons, they’re adopted,” he explained. “I took Dick in at a young age when his parents died in front of him much like my own and Tim when his parents when into witness protection, unfortunately, they passed too.”

 

A family of sad little bats.

 

“Dick? The one that invited me to dinner?” Kal asked. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked when Bruce nodded.

 

“You never asked I guess.” Bruce shrugged.

 

Kal debated if he wanted to know the answer to your next question.

 

“What about your mate?”

 

“My what?” Bruce asked, his eyes flickering to Kal then back to the control panel.

 

“Oh, sorry.” Kal tried to remember the word. “Your ‘spouse’ is it?”

 

“I don’t have one,” Bruce explained simply as if they were talking about the weather. Kal frowned trying to understand why a man as beautiful as Bruce hadn’t been swept up by an equally gorgeous woman. “I’ve never been one for romance.”

 

“Oh,” Kal said, trying to mask the pain of his heart sinking. The jet turned into an uncomfortable silence again.

 

“You said mate,” Bruce said breaking the silence and whatever thoughts Kal had.

 

“Sorry?” Kal asked confused.

 

“Before when we were talking about spouses, you called it a ‘mate,’” Bruce’s hands on the wheel tightening. “Why did you call it that?”

 

“Oh, on Krypton we have ‘soulmates’” Kal explained. “Basically at some point, we go to this place in the city where they’ll test us then come back with possible mates for us. Our concept of soulmates is different to yours, from what I’ve read.”

 

“And do you have a mate?” Bruce couldn’t help but let a little venom seep into his voice at the thought of Kal belonging to someone else.

 

Kal laughed, and muscles Bruce didn’t even know he had relaxed. 

 

“No, no. I don’t know why but I never really thought that there’d be anything there for me.” Kal looked thoughtful. “I guess it’s partly because my parents met without using the soulmate tests. It’s pretty uncommon on Krypton.”

 

“Really?” Bruce asked he seemed genuinely interested. “And how are they going?”

 

“35 years of marriage and they’re still going strong.” Kal beamed at Bruce. “I just I’ve always just wanted something like that.”

 

Bruce nodded thoughtfully and he the plane burst through a pack of fluffy white clouds, His manor now visible. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Kal scoot to the edge of his chair, trying to get a better look. Bruce wouldn’t help the proud smirk that sneaked at the corner of his lip from impressing Kal.

 

“This is all yours?” He whispered.

 

“The perks of being a billionaire.” Bruce shrugged as they pulled into the Batcave.

 

“You're a billionaire?” Kal turned to him, eyes wide. Kal was only beginning to realise he didn’t know Bruce as well as he thought.

 

Bruce nodded. Only half of his face was illuminated, shadows cutting into his face bringing out his high cheekbones. “The Wayne’s had a major part in the development of Gotham.” The jet landed with a small bump. Bruce unbuckled his seat belt, holding out a hand to help Kal up. “We also have our own company,” he added almost as an afterthought.

 

“Impressive.” Kal whistled, trying to ignore the warm sensation of Bruce’s hand in his own. “I just come from a family of scientists.”

 

“Really?” He asked, leading Kal out of the jet, still firmly grasping Kal’s hand. The sound of rushing water met his ears the at the same time a damp smell hit his nose.

 

“Yeah, my father and my father’s father and so on.” Kal chuckled nervously. Bruce paused and stared at him, his blue eyes almost looking grey in the dim light of the Batcave. Kal was so lost in them he almost didn’t realise Bruce was looking for more information. “Years ago we made copies ourselves, only to used to heal injuries and wounds. We had perfected the art of cloning.” Bruce raised a single perfectly shaped eyebrow. “Or at least we thought we had. This one woman, Nyra, was trying to find a suitable wife for her son. But, no one was up to her standards so she pulled her younger clone from stasis and introduced it to her son and they hit it off.” Bruce scrunched his nose, dropping Kal’s hand. Before Kal could even register missing his hand, Bruce had pressed a key that made the lights around them flared to life. Kal stopped. 

 

Forgetting his story, he spun in a slow circle, trying to take in the whole cave at once. Kal and Bruce were standing on a platform hovering over a wide tunnel, running deep enough that it slowly turned to darkness. From here Kal could see another platform that leads to a larger area of the cave that branched off into two different directions if you went left you’d be lead to a workshop looking area while the right led to an area Kal couldn’t see from this angle. One the other side of the cave there was a vehicle that had to be the famous Batmobile. The sound of rushing water Kal had originally heard was coming from the waterfall to the left of Kal and Bruce while on the right there was a staircase running down to the second platform which Bruce lead him down. The second platform had a setup much like the one on the watchtower’s monitor room. Multiple screens were set up across a small desk, framed by odd bits and bobs thrown across the desk. Kal was about to make a joke about Bruce not cleaning up when he noticed Bruce staring at him. Thinking Bruce was waiting for Kal to continue his story, he tried to remember where he left off.

 

“Right, well, eventually the son found out that his mother had set himself up with herself. He became enraged and murdered the clone and his mother, he was about to finish it and kill himself too but he was stopped before he could. After this incident, some Kryptonians called for Clone rights. It had been debated for a while now but after the incident people really started pushing for it. When the council refused, it started and uproar and the Clone War began. It went on for many years as they tried their hardest to destroy each other, but as a result, they were also destroying Krypton. Eventually, a pro-clone rights terrorist armed a weapon that was said would destroy Krypton, no one actually knew what exactly it did but they knew they had to stop it.” Bruce nodded his head along listening intently, a lock of his hair coming loose with the movement. “My ancestor Van-L found a way to deconstruct the machine just before it had reached its countdown. Centuries later Kryptonians were affected by a sickness dubbed the ‘green plague.’ hundreds died within days. My father set out to investigate the cause of this sickness and found that the machine my ancestor had stopped had turned Krypton’s core radioactive. My father brought this information to the council and begged them to leave the planet, but, because they’re so stubborn they refused. Instead, they set my father up with a team of scientists, they spent day and night trying to figure out a solution to the radioactive core. Eventually, they removed the toxicity from the planet’s core and Krypton became stable again.”

 

It was silent for a moment as Bruce mulled over the information. He and Kal walked towards a part of the cave he hadn’t from the platform. It was a small cavern that had been carved out of the wall of the cave. The only thing in it were seemingly randomly placed barrels and elevator doors much like the ones on the watchtower.

 

“Your father saved the world.” He said finally. Kal nodded.

 

“It’s hard living in the shadow of the man who saved the world.”

 

“Is that why you came here?” Bruce said. Kal thought about it for a moment.

 

“Only partially. I mostly wanted to get out and explore.”

 

“And how have you been liking it so far?” Bruce asked, pressing the button that would call the elevator down.

 

“Apart from the cold welcome?” Kal asked with a cheeky smile bumping into Bruce. “It’s been good. Everyone’s so nice and earth is beautiful…” Kal trailed off. “I kinda don’t want to leave.”

 

Bruce was about to say something when Kal interrupted.

 

“So, tell me about your family.” 

 

Bruce caught off guard hadn’t even noticed the elevator doors opening until Kal had stepped on.

 

“Um,” He said unintelligibly as he stood beside Kal, pressing the button that would bring the elevator up to the manor. “Dick’s my oldest. He’s 25 now, he used to be my partner, we were Batman and Robin, the dynamic duo. But like you and your father he wanted to get out my shadow so he became Nightwing. A few years later I came across another boy, his name was Jason.” Bruce paused, wondering why he was just spilling all this. But that was Kal he supposed, he was just so trustworthy that he felt like he needed to tell him everything. Bruce realised he had paused too long when Kal turned his beautiful blue eyes towards him. “He was my second Robin, but he’s gone now.”

 

“Oh, Rao Bruce I’m so-”

 

Bruce dismissed his apology with a wave. “It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault anyway.”

 

“That doesn’t matter Bruce, no father should have to go through that. Biological or not.” 

 

Suddenly Bruce couldn’t stand looking at Kal’s bright, caring eyes and instead trained his focus on his shiny black shoes. “I was going through a dark period when Tim came along. God,” Bruce chuckled throwing his head back. “The kids showed up on my doorstep, soaking wet from the rain and just said ‘I know who you are Bruce. I know your Batman, and Batman needs a Robin.’” Bruce rubbed the back of his head as if just the thought of having kids was tiring him out. “So he became my Robin. And then there’s Cassandra, she’s my daughter. She doesn’t know a lot about language because of the way she was raised. She was trained as a living weapon. Her father believed that language wasn’t important only so he only taught her war. After I found her I adopted her as my own. She’s learnt to understand English and now she’s trying her hardest to learn English but it’s proving to be a struggle, but she’s a sweetheart. She’s my current Batgirl.”

 

“Current?” Kal asked.

 

“Barbara Gordon was my first. She’s not my daughter but she might as well be.” Bruce chuckled. “Her and Dick are in a kind of off and on again relationship. She’s here almost every day.”

 

“Why did she stop being Batgirl?”

 

“There... there was an accident,” Bruce said, guilt flooding his being. Kal regarded him for a moment.

 

“I’m sure whatever happened it wasn’t your fault,” Kal said gently, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

Suddenly, Bruce was being engulfed by warm arms pulling him to an even warmer chest.

 

“Thank you for inviting me into your life, Bruce,” Kal whispered in his ear. The warm breath ghosting over the shell of his ear sending shivers down his spine.

 

“Master Bruce.” A new voice said. Bruce pulled back from Kal’s hug to stare at the familiar face of his guardian. Bruce scolded himself for not hearing the elevator open. “I was beginning to wonder where you were.”

 

Bruce cleared his throat awkwardly. 

 

“Kal this is Alfred Pennyworth, Alfred this is Kal-el.”

 

“A pleasure to meet you Mr Pennyworth,” Kal said extending his hand cheerfully as if he hadn’t just been caught hugging Bruce. He mustn't understand the gravity of the situation.

 

“Alfred please,” he said. “And the pleasure is all mine Master El.”

 

“Please call me Kal.”

 

“Of course Master Kal.” Alfred said before stalking down the hallway.

 

“Wait,” Kal said calling after Alfred. “That’s not what I meant,” Kal mumbled when he realised Alfred was ignoring him.

 

“You can’t win with Alfred, don’t bother,” Bruce said, resting an arm on Kal’s. “Come on, you have to meet Tim.”

 

Kal followed mindlessly after Bruce. He was starting to get nervous now. These are the people who spent all their time with Bruce, what if they didn’t like him…

 

“Bruce!” a voice exclaimed. Kal and Bruce turned to the source of the sound to see a young man with ink black hair, haphazardly swept to the side, pushing a woman with fiery red hair and an intelligent air about her, in a wheelchair. “It’s been so long.” The woman said as Bruce bent down to hug her.

 

“It’s only been a week.”

 

“Still,” she replied. “How are you going with your Joker situation?” She asked as she released Bruce.

 

“I saw Harley today.” Bruce crossed his arms with a frown. “She didn’t seem to know anything. She was crying over the Joker, could barely get a word out.”

 

The woman mulled over what he told her.

 

“Did you want me to-?”

 

“Uh, uh, uh.” The man interjected, waving a finger. “No superhero business tonight. We’re here to show Kal what Earth's about.”

 

Kal stares at the young man trying to place how he knew him.

 

“I’m Dick.” he offered.

 

“Oh!” He claimed suddenly feeling embarrassed. “You look a lot different without the mask.”

 

“That’s kinda the point.” He shrugged.

 

“Move,” the woman said, barely giving Dick enough time to move his foot out the way of her wheels. “I’m Barbara.” She said offering her hand.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Kal said.

 

“You too.”

 

“Well, if you’d like to stop loitering about, dinners ready,” Alfred said, appearing suddenly behind Kal.


	11. Chapter 11

Alfred leads the way with Bruce and Kal following and behind them, Barbara and Dick were going at their own pace. Their soft giggling filling the silence.

 

“They all seem very nice so far,” Kal whispered to Bruce.

 

“I’m glad you like them.” he whispered back, leaning into Kal as he did so.

 

When they finally reached the ballroom, Kal paused to take in the sight. A large dining table filled most of the space, with a golden chandelier suspended over it, setting the room in a warm homey glow. Set around the table were six plate settings, all embedded with swirls of gold and silver. The floor was wood polished so clean Kal swore he could see his reflection. Humans may have been the most primitive when it came to technology, but they held the highest standards of beauty.

 

“It’s gorgeous,” Kal whispered.

 

“I know,” Bruce whispered back, staring directly at Kal.

 

“You're blocking the doorway.” A voice behind them said, making Kal jump.

 

Bruce slid out of the way easily allowing Dick, Barbara and two other slip past.

 

“Kal this is Tim and Cassandra,” Bruce said gesturing to the young boy and girl who had just slipped into the room. Cassandra had honey brown eyes and tanned skin while Tim had blue eyes and skin whiter than Kal had ever seen before.

 

Cassandra raised her hand swaying it back and forth. Kal didn’t know what to do so he raised his hand and repeated it back to her, praying it the right thing to do. Thankfully she smiled, taking a seat next to Barbara boxing her in between Dick and herself.

 

“Nice to meet you, Kal,” The boy said holding out his hand. 

 

“You too, Tim,” Kal said. The boy flashed a smile before sitting down across from Cassandra. 

 

Bruce pulled out a chair, gesturing for Kal to sit. Kal thanked him as he sat down between Tim and himself.

 

Kal looked around the table and noticed there wasn’t a place setting for Alfred.

 

“Isn’t Alfred joining us?” 

 

Bruce shook his head. “He usually doesn’t”

 

“See, Alfred has a daily quota for how much Bat Drama he can stand for a day and he’s usually reached his limit before dinner time,” Dick explained, just as Alfred walked into the room.

 

“That he does, Master Dick,” Alfred said with a raised brow. Alfred moved quickly around the room, placing dishes in front of the Wayne’s, and leaving the room as quickly as he had entered.

 

“And I wonder who’s fault that is,” Tim said, a pointed look at Dick.

 

“Who me?” Dick exclaimed, feigning innocence. “I would never!”

 

“It’s obviously Bruce,” Kal said quietly, all eyes turned to him. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. “I mean have you seen his costume.” He said, the words slipping out of his mouth before he could stop them. It was silent for a moment before the whole room burst into the laughter. Bruce turned to him, a look of mock betrayal plastered to his face.

 

“I spent hours designing that costume,” Bruce said, making the room howl with laughter.

 

“Well, we know where Dick got his sense of fashion from,” Barbara remarked, gaining a sound of protest from both parties.

 

Whatever nervousness Kal had been feeling slipped away, becoming more comfortable with the family surrounding him.

 

~~~~~~~

 

“-And the explosion shook the whole building.” Kal choked out, the Wayne’s laughing along with him. “It hadn’t even been a whole minute since it happened and my Boss was already banging down my door. I have no idea how he knew it was me but he gave the most disappointed look, I knew I was getting fired right there, but he before he could say anything the sprinklers turned on soaking us both, and we kinda just stood there for a long period of time wondering who was going to speak first when he finally-”

 

Kal was interrupted in his storytelling when a strange sound started Kal out of his laughter. Bruce cursed, pulling himself from the chair he explained that he needs to take this and walked out the room, taking the laughter with him.

 

“That was Gordon,” Tim said to Kal, who was still watching the door, waiting for Bruce to return. “Something must have happened.”

 

Seconds later Bruce returned.

 

“I have to go, Harley’s escaped Arkham.” Before Bruce had even finished speaking Dick was already half out his chair.

 

“Let me come.” He said

 

“No, you stay here with Kal. Same with you two.” He said gesturing to Cass and Tim, who were starting to stand up themselves.

 

“Did you want me to do some digging on the digital ends of things?” Barbara asked gesturing to the Batcave below them. Bruce nodded.

 

“I’ll come with,” Tim said, running after Barbara who was surprisingly fast.

 

“I’ll take these out to Alfred,” Dick said balancing plates in places that seemed to defy gravity. Bruce nodded, satisfied that nearly everyone had their places Bruce turned to Kal.

 

“You gonna be okay?” Bruce asked Kal, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Kal resisted the strong urge to grab the hand.

 

“Yeah, I think so.” He said, truthfully he was still dumbfounded, everyone had got to work so quickly it had left him spinning.

 

“Okay, well I’ll fly you back when I’m done.” Bruce hesitated for a moment. “Goodnight Kal.” and without another word, he spun on his heel and marched out the room.

 

Kal sat in silence for a moment, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do while Bruce went after Harley. Kal jumped out of his skin when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the rounded face of Cassandra smiling down at him. She had moved so quietly Kal had forgotten she was still in the room.

 

“You… he…. Like.” She said, pausing between her words.

 

Kal was about to ask what she meant, but just like Bruce, she left the room without another word.

 

Kal stared at the door for another moment before deciding to find Dick and Alfred. After exiting the dining room Kal hesitated remembering what happened on the watchtower. Thankfully Dick appeared out of nowhere.

 

“Come on, I’ll show you to the guest bedroom.” He said leading Kal down the seemingly endless hallways.


	12. Chapter 12

“Kal.” A voice whispered in his ear ripping him from his dreams. Kal failed in his bed, momentarily forgetting where he was. “Ow,” the voice exclaimed as Kal’s head collided with a harder surface. Looking at the source of the sound Kal saw Dick clutching his forehead. 

 

“Hard head you’ve got there.” He winced rubbing at the injured spot.

 

“Oh no, I’m so sorry,” Kal said quickly moving closer to inspect the damage he had done.

 

“No, it’s fine,” Dick said waving him away. “I’ve hard worse.” After a moment Dick spoke again. “Anyway,” he breathed. “Bruce still isn’t back yet-”

 

“Why not?” Kal asked bristling, what if Bruce was injured? Did he need help?

 

“He’s fine, don’t worry. He’s finishing up now.” He said. “Anyway, since Bruce isn’t here yet and we have these baseball tickets I asked him if we could take you to the baseball game. He said ‘that’s a good idea, I’ll join you once I’m finished here.’” Dick said in an eerily good Batman voice. “Which is kinda weird for Bruce but I guess he just understands you want to go see Earth and stuff. So, did you want to come with us to the baseball game.”

 

“Uhhhhh.” Kal said for a long time, he wasn’t entirely sure what ‘baseball’ was from Dick’s excitement, it looked good. “Yes?” 

 

“Great!” Dick said. “Now let’s get you dressed.” He said pulling Kal from his bed. 

 

Kal reached for his clothes that he had left stacked neatly on his bedside table, only to yelp when Dick slapped his hand away.

 

“What was that for?” he asked rubbing his injured hand.

 

“1.) payback. 2.) you can’t go around dressed like that.” Dick said counting it off on his fingers.

 

“Then what am I supposed to wear then?”

 

Dick shrugged. “I don’t know, we’ll go raid Bruce’s closet.” Kal stared at Dick blankly. He could tell he had planned this thoroughly.

 

“I can’t wear his clothes,” Kal said trying to reach for his clothes, only to be slapped again. Dick was looking at Kal as if he was a child with his hand in the cookie jar.

 

“Why not, he won’t mind,” Dick said, snatching Kal’s clothes out his reach. “I promise.”

 

“Fine,” Kal relented, wrapping the quilt around him as he waddled down the hall.

 

When the reached Bruce’s room Dick dramatically threw the doors to his wardrobe wide open.

 

“What do you think?” Dick asked holding up two different suits.

 

Kal stared at them blankly, the looked almost identical.

 

“I can’t tell the difference.”

 

“What?” Dick said, his jaw hanging open like Kal had just offended his mother. “This one is obviously Gucci while this one’s Armani.” Dick was practically pouting as he demonstrated the differences between the two. Dick huffed when he realised Kal still had no idea what he was talking about and turned about to the endless racks of suits. Kal started from the other side, moving down the aisle, looking at identical suit after identical suit until something caught his eye. 

 

“What about this?” Kal asked, showing Dick the red fabric. 

 

“The flannel?” Dick asked with a wrinkled nose. “I don’t know….”

 

“Please?” Kal asked, giving Dick his best puppy dog eyes. The colour was a familiar red that was the same shade as what he wore on his chest, the simple black pattern pleasing to the eye.”

 

Dick exhaled through his nose. “Fine,” he said tossing a pair of pants at him. “At least wear these jeans with it.”

 

Kal smiled as Dick walked out of the wardrobe giving Kal privacy to change.

 

~~~~~

 

Dick and Kal hurried out of the manor and down the stairs to the car waiting out front.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Dick mumbled at the honking sounds coming from the car. “We’re coming.”

 

“What took you so long?” Tim asked leaning out the passenger side door when they finally reached the car. Through the windscreen, Kal could see Alfred’s displeased look, obviously not happy about Tim honking his horn.

 

“We couldn’t agree on what Kal should wear,” Dick explained, shoving Kal into the car and sliding in after him. “Kal didn’t want to wear a suit can you believe that?”

 

“Looks… nice.” Cass said next to Kal.

 

“Thank you, Cassandra,” Kal said turning to Dick smugly.

 

‘Traitor,’ Dick mouthed to Cass over Kal.

 

“Master Dick, I would like to point out that you’re not wearing a suit either,” Alfred said, his eyes not leaving the road.

 

“Yeah, but I’m not trying to impress Bruce, am I Kal?” Dick said nudging Kal.

 

“Am- am I?” He asked a blush creeping up his neck.

 

“Don’t try to hide it Kal, we all know you like Bruce.” Dick’s statement was proven by everyone’s head bouncing up and down. “We think Bruce feels the same, but that man is harder to read than a sack of potatoes.”

 

By now Kal’s face was redder that a tomato. 

 

“Perhaps we should leave poor Master Kal alone now,” Alfred said, noticing his discomfort. “And,” he added. “Instead talk about you and Barbara.”

 

Now it was Dick’s turn to be embarrassed, a crimson blush dyed his cheeks

 

“I don’t know what you're talking about,” Dick said pouting out the window. 

 

“Of course not Master Dick.”

 

~~~~~

 

When the Wayne’s plus Kal arrived at the stadium, they all but practically dragged Kal up to their seats, not giving any time to Kal to take in the sights, they had arrived fairly early to claim their seats. Dick explaining that if you didn’t get there fast enough some people would think you were coming and take your seats. 

 

“So who’s actually playing?” Kal asked Tim, taking his seat between Tim and Dick.

 

“The Gotham Knights and The Metropolis Monarchs,” Tim explained gesturing to the respective team's flags. “We go for the Gotham Knights and if you loved any of us you would too.” Kal laughed.

 

Eventually, people started milling in around them, their voices overlapping, quickly bringing the subtle pains of a headache to the corners of Kal’s mind. 

 

“You alright?” Dick asked noticing Kal looked a little off.

 

“Yeah,” Kal dismissed. “These people are really loud I think I’m just getting a headache.”

 

Dick frowned at him for a moment. 

 

“It’s okay,” Dick said resting a hand on Kal’s shoulder. “Once the game starts they’ll quite down.” Kal nodded, unsure.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen.” A voice said coming from the speakers overhead. Dick was right, the crowd began to silence, only faint murmurs and whispers being heard. “The Metropolis Monarchs.” 

 

On the opposite side of the stadium, the crowd stood cheering at the top of their lungs.

 

“Anndddddd….” The commentator dragged out for dramatic effect. “The Gotham Knights!” 

 

Then, like the opposite side of the stadium, the Gotham side rose as one. Next, to him Dick and Tim yelled at the top of their lungs as the Gotham Kings emerged from the locker rooms. Kal smiled at their enthusiasm, waiting intently for the game to start. Eventually, the Gotham side of the stadium melted back into their chairs as the Batsman took his place. Metropolis was batting first much to the Metropolis’ sides delight.

 

Kal waited, wondering how the game worked. The bowler threw the ball back and forth between his gloved and ungloved hand, scraping his foot on the ground like a horse. The batsman nodded indicating he was ready for the ball, then it was flying through the air. When the ball collided with the bat it sounded like someone had set a firecracker off in his ear. Kal yelped and ducked his head. His hands clasped to his ears. Distantly, he could hear Dick calling his name but it was too late. He heard everything and anything now. The sound of air swooshing as a fielder swatted a fly, the cough of the person sitting on the Metropolis side of the stadium, the slurping of drinks and the beating of every single heart in the stadium.

 

Kal staggered from his chair, his hands still clasped to his ears, trying to escape the sounds. He clumsily slid past the audience, the sound of the crunch of grass under a player's foot, the high pitched humming of the screens displaying the field to those too far away. He stumbled up the stairs, reaching the first flight when arms gripping him tightly. Kal looked up to see the concerned face of Bruce Wayne looking down at him. 

 

“Kal?” His lips mouthed. Kal couldn’t hear him over the sound of a loud thunk hitting a glove and the crowd going wild. Kal noticed a vivid bruise growing on Bruce’s face.

 

‘I hope he’s okay.’ Kal thought as the world around him went black.


	13. Chapter 13

The soft sound of a steady beep awoke him from his sleep.

 

Kal peeled his eyes open, the blank white roof greeting him. Kal sighed rubbing his eyes as he tried to remember what happened. The baseball game, the noise, then Bruce. Kal pulled himself up onto his elbows looking for Bruce. To his left, Bruce sat in a chair, his head tipped backwards as he slept. Kal was about to wake him when Cyborg walked in.

 

“Don’t wake him yet,” Cyborg said walking towards Kal. “He hasn’t slept for the past few days.”

 

“Days?” Kal asked. “How long was I out?” 

 

“Three days,” Vic said. Kal huffed, flopping back onto the bed. “You made quite the scene there.”

 

Kal winced, thinking about what it must have looked like to everyone else.

 

“Do you have any idea what happened?” Kal asked.

 

“We were gonna ask you the same thing,” Vic said.

 

“None.” Kal reply. “Everything was fine then suddenly there was this mass amount sound.”

 

Vic nodded thoughtfully. “What were you hearing?”

 

Kal sighed. “I was hearing everything but nothing at the same time. It felt like my skull was trying to split apart.”

 

“Anything specific?”

 

“Heartbeats. Lots of them, everyone in the stadiums.”

 

“Your kidding?” Vic asked.

 

“I wish I was.”

 

“Can you do it now?” Kal paused for a moment trying to muster whatever had brought it on in the first place. “No,” he said finally.

 

“Right, well it looks like after the increase of noise your body fainted from the trauma of it.” 

 

“Sounds likely.” Kal nodded. Vic hummed, before turning to leave the room.

 

“Get some sleep, Kal. I’ll tell Bruce when he wakes up.”

 

“Thanks, Vic.”

 

“No problem,” Cyborg said, flicking out the lights, leaving Kal in darkness.

 

~~~~~

 

Two days later Kal had been released from bed rest and was allowed to continue his work on the watchtower, but not without the shadow of the bat following his every move, making sure his senses weren’t going to be overloaded again. 

 

Kal had asked Vic on the progress he had made while he was out of commission, which had been admittedly not much, setting them back almost another week. That’s why Bruce and Kal now sat in the watchtowers monitor room, Kal was trying to fix a glitch in the systems that had been playing recordings rather than live footage while Bruce had volunteered for monitor duty. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Kal said. Bruce looked up from the screens obviously confused.

 

“Sorry?”

 

“I’m sorry for ruining the game for you and your family.” Bruce pushed away from the screens and closer to Kal.

 

“That doesn’t matter, just as long as you're okay,” Bruce said. “Besides, I didn’t really care about the game.”

 

“Then why did you-” Before Kal could finish sirens blurred through the speakers fused to the walls at the same time red emergency lights started flashing. Kal jumped back from the panel he was working on. “Ididnttouchanything.” 

 

Bruce sent him a look before turning back to the monitors. 

 

“It’s the League’s emergency alarms, whenever there’s a major emergency that would require all of the League’s attention it will….” Bruce trailed off as he focused on one screen. “Batman to all Leaguers we have a code red emergency. Report to the Jet immediately.”

 

“What?” Kal asked running after Batman who had already run out the door. “What is it?”

 

“All of the League’s major enemies are teaming up. Sinestro, Cheetah,  _ Joker _ .” Kal stumbled behind Bruce. “This can’t be good, they must be planning a major attack. We need to stop them before it escalates.” 

 

Bruce and Kal reached the jet docks.

 

“Stay here,” Bruce said. “Stay out of trouble.” Much like the night at Wayne Manor Bruce had become business so quickly it left Kal’s head spinning but this time he stood his ground.

 

“Bruce, wait,” Kal said gripping Bruce’s arm to stop him from walking away.

 

“What?” Bruce said looking impatient. 

 

Kal didn’t have any reason other than ‘he felt he needed to.’ Kal’s mouth collided with Bruce’s, for a moment he didn’t respond but when he did, time started to slow down. Their mouths moved in perfect sync, trying to convey their emotions as if they were parting forever. 

 

“Come on, Bruce!” Diana called. Kal and Bruce broke apart, staring into each other's eyes 

 

“Be safe,” Kal whispered, and then he was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Kal waited impatiently for the League to return. He was currently pacing back and forth in the monitor room, long since given up on trying to watch the fight. It had been an hour, aren’t battles normally over by now?

 

“Ship docking in bay 1.” An automated voice said.

 

Kal didn’t even bother wasting time looking at the monitor before he took off towards the ship docks. Kal sprinted down the hallways almost tripping and falling several times. When he was almost there, he realised something felt off. Kal paused and concentrated trying to focus on what felt wrong when it happened again. He was suddenly hearing everything again except this time it was more controlled, the heart beat he heard didn’t sound like having a drum being smashed inside his head except was more like a soft thump. But that was the problem. Kal could only hear one heart beat when he should have heard seven. 

 

_ ‘Maybe someone had forgotten something?’ _ Kal reasoned with himself. 

 

‘They think they’re so high and mighty but they’re distracted so easily.” A voice he didn’t know mused. 

 

Kal’s own heart increased in fear. He didn’t know this person and he didn’t think the league did either. Kal could hear heavy footsteps getting closer. In a panic, Kal sprinted back to the monitor room as fast he could manage while still remaining silent. When he arrived he cursed remembering he had taken the watchtowers security camera’s down temporarily for fix their looping problems. Panic started creeping up in Kal, he was in the dark, he didn’t know where the intruder was or what he would do to Kal if he found him.

 

The sounds of the metallic footsteps were getting closer now, nearly outside of the door now. Kal‘s panic and fear suddenly turned into adrenaline, his muscles sung. He felt like he could punch through solid metal.

 

The door opened with a hiss, revealing a man in a purple and green suit. For a moment the man looked surprised, only for it to quickly turn into anger.

 

“ _ Who _ are  _ you _ .” The man said. He raised his arm, a cannon similar to Cyborg’s attached to it.

 

“I should be asking you the same question,” Kal said.

 

“You hero types.” The man spat. “It doesn’t matter anyway.” 

 

A low humming sound filled the large room as his cannon charged up. Time seemed to slow when the blast came towards him. Kal could see it flying through the air and moved at the last second allowing it to pass right by him and instead hit the monitors behind him. Kal winced he was going to have to pay for that.

 

“I see your fast.” The man said rolling his shoulders. Than arm cannon disarmed itself allowing his hand to be freed. “But how strong are you?” Kal cracked his neck as his opponent did the same. Kal and the unknown man ran at each other before they collided Kal grabbed the man by the shoulders and used his momentum to swing the man in the suit around and through the wall.

 

“Is that all you’ve got?” The man coughed, removing himself from the rubble. Kal grabbed the intruder by his suit, his finger denting the metal. 

 

“No,” Kal said as he slammed his fist down on his face. “Are you ready to turn yourself in?”

 

The man smiled, blood trickling out of his nose. Before Kal could register what happened the man had activated his arm cannon again and fired it straight into Kal’s stomach. Kal flew across the room, slamming into and through the wall. To the intruders and Kal’s surprise, he removed himself from the rubble unharmed. 

 

“How-?” The man asked before Kal could get the upper advantage the intruder recovered and continued to shoot blasts from his arm cannons, missing Kal with each shot. Eventually, Kal got close enough to sucker punch the man. The man stumbled from a few steps before throwing a punch of his own. Kal caught the first fist in his hand, and the second, when the intruder tried to throw another. With both hands preoccupied, Kal slammed his head into the intruders, who stumbled backwards. This gave Kal enough time to think. Power sources for most Kryptonian tech were stored in the back but in Humans, it was almost always in the front. Kal pressed his hand to the suit where his finger had been a minute ago and pushed into the firm metal, eventually, his hand hit a solid surface. Kal wrapped his hand around it and pulled. 

 

The intruder's suit made a sad whirring sound as it shut down.

 

“You asshole!” The man cursed. “You just made an enemy of Lex Luthor.”

 

“Kal?” a familiar voice asked

 

Kal tore his eyes away from the intruder and instead to Batman who was standing in what remained of the doorway. Kal almost ran over and kissed him, only stopping when he remember Lex.

 

“I’ll pay for all this I swear,” Kal said gesturing to the mess he and Lex had made.


	15. Chapter 15

“His name is Lex Luthor,” Bruce said as he approached. Kal was waiting in the conference room for Bruce to tell him what had happened. “He had paid a large sum of money to ensure that the Joker and our other major villains to keep us entertained while he broke into the watchtower to expose all of us and our secrets. He hadn’t expected you to be here though. He thought it was going to be simple.” Bruce settled into the chair next to the Kal, pulling back his cowl, revealing his tired face. Kal reached for his hand lacing their finger together. “How did you stop him anyway?” 

“I think it’s the sun,” Kal said. “On Krypton our sun is red but here on Earth it’s yellow, and it’s hard to explain, but every time I’m in your sunlight I feel energised. Like I could tear metal in two.”

“From what I recall you did.” Bruce fiddled with their intertwined fingers. “I suppose you have to go back to Krypton soon?”

“No,” Kal said. “I want to stay here. Help with the League.” Bruce turned to face him, a smile tugging at his lips. “Maybe become a hero like you guys.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“Why not?” Kal protested. “I have powers, I can’t just sit around with them! I could do some good with them.”

Bruce hummed. “We’ll have to talk about that later.”

“Is that Bruce for yes or no?”

Bruce grunted and stood, moving towards the door.

“Bruce?” Kal called after him. “I’ll be your Robin, Bruce.”

Bruce walked out of the room without a single look back.

“Teach me your ways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, this is it. I've finished..... I don't know what to do with my life now lmAO.
> 
> Big Thanks to my amazing beta reader Sai and everyone in the Big Bang chat who helped me with the plot of this fic, and humoured me and my weird headcanons.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Wrong Foot [ART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428977) by [orotea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orotea/pseuds/orotea)




End file.
